Canning in the Midwest
History of Canning The process of canning began as a contest winning idea for a challenge that aimed to preserve food for the fighting soldiers of the French Navy in the French Revolution1. In the late 18th century, Frenchman Nicolas Appert invented the method of applying heat to sealed bottles as a way to preserve the ingredients inside. During World War II this method made its way to the United States and now approximately 1 in 5 U.S. households can their own food. 2 What is Canning Canning is the process of applying heat to food in a closed glass jar and removing the air inside to preserve food with a tight seal. Water bath canning, one canning technique, involves the boiling of a jar to form this seal to protect the food from deterioration. 3 To produce the best preservations, special attention should be given to the ingredients and methodology. It is best to select ripe fruit and wash it carefully. Peeling and hot packing may also be necessary to then add acidity to the food for preservation. Special jars and self-sealing lids are necessary to remove oxygen, destroy enzymes, and prevent bacteria growth within the jars. Canning allows for the safe process of preserving the year’s best foods so that they are available year round. Economically, the Midwest spends the most on the purchase of canned goods.4 As an alternative, canning efficiently preserves out-of-season foods otherwise bought in stores. Nutritionally, food begins losing its nutrients with harvest and after that, more than half of its nutrients are lost within one to two weeks. The heat processing of canning is able to retain many of the nutrients lost to harvest and refrigerated produce. Overall nutrient levels are only slightly less in canned foods than in fresh foods. 5 Canning in the Midwest As the breadbasket of America, the Midwest is notorious for growing the grains, fruits, vegetables, dairy, and meats that the greater U.S. consumes. The heartland plains provide the perfect geography to grow crops and fresh foods. However, the harsh winters make it difficult to grow and harvest year round. Thus, canning in the Midwest is a staple to food preservation. Foods specific to the Midwest: tomatoes, corn, fish, meats and berries are common to can and various recipes allow for creativity in the can. 6 What can be canned? The foods available to can vary from fruits to spaghetti sauces. Many different foods are practically canned: poultry, red meats and seafood, jams and jellies, vegetables and vegetable products and fermented foods and pickled foods. Canning is the only way to safely preserve meats and seafood. 7 Foods typical to midwestern states like fish and meats are easily canned. 8 Canning Across America provides many recipes for food commonly found in the Midwest including various fruits and vegetables. 9 You Can Can Canning is a great way to preserve our Midwest-grown crops. To participate, there are many tools that can help kick-start the canning process. So Easy to Preserve provides literature and videos to make the process understandable and canner-friendly. 10 There are multiple resources to find canning organizations in your area. Whole Foods Markets, a grocery store found around the Midwest, schedules many classes to educate and teach the art of canning. Schedules and dates can be found on their website. 11 Our very own University of Minnesota also has special events that make canning available to the general public. 12 See: Farmers Markets t''o'' find fresh produce and food stuff to can and keep year round. '' ''References 1. http://www.cannedfood.org/files/library/pdfs/History-can.pdf 2. http://www.cdc.gov/features/homecanning/ 3. http://www.motherearthnews.com/real-food/canning.aspx 4. 4. USDA Canned fruits and vegetables 5. http://canningusasupplystore.com/recipes/index.php/usda-guides/usda-guide-principles-of-home-canning 6. http://allrecipes.com/recipes/side-dish/sauces-and-condiments/canning-and-preserving 7. 7. http://nchfp.uga.edu/publications/usda/INTRO%20section%20Home%20Can.pdf 8. 8. http://www.gov.mb.ca/waterstewardship/fisheries/education/pdf/canning.pdf 9. http://www.canningacrossamerica.com/ 10. http://setp.uga.edu/ 11. http://www.wholefoodsmarket.com/stores/list?set_store=6733 12. http://www.extension.umn.edu/food/food-safety/preserving/canning/